


An Englishman's Wonderland

by BritWiswinWithAHat106



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritWiswinWithAHat106/pseuds/BritWiswinWithAHat106
Summary: One day , Mad Mod almost succeed to steal the declaration of independance . Having enough of him , the Titans decide to put him in the infamous Arkham Asylum . There , the guards decide to put Mod with the only other known british rogue and  , as a result of what was supposed to be a joke against both villains , that's how Neil Richard meet Jervis Tetch.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel / Joker, Jervis Tetch / Neil Richards, Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. The new inmate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in AO3 and I wanted to try something that is pretty rare . I don't remember seeing the ship Jervis/Neil before but it had been in my head for sooo long . And maybe it's the beginning of something . 
> 
> A few infos that maybe helpful : Jervis and Neil are friend, but although it is not clear , Jervis is dating Jonathan . Jervis is cis/bisexual and has long hair , Neil is kind of gender non conforming . Both lost their parents and Alice was the name of Jervis sister . Oh , and Jervis lived in England until he was about 20 years old .

'' After all these years of waiting … This is now the moment that I have been waiting for all those years '' said Mod , about to grab the declaration of independance of the USA . 

'' No , I don't think so , at least not now that we're here '' said a voice

'' You've waited for too long Mod , you should've done it sooner '' Robin snickered . 

Within a few minutes Mod was captured by the Titans who were too busy before to realise what the crime genius was up to , until they had a call of a police officer claiming that someone had entered the place where the declaration was kept . It didn't take too long for the Titans to realise who was being behind all this scheme . Of course it had to be the infamous Mad Mod . 

'' I think we should do something or he could escape again '' said Cyborg , visibly preoccupied  
'' Maybe … maybe putting him in Arkham could be a good option … even if this is far away and , I have to admit , a bit too brutal '' said Robin  
'' I think that maybe it could be more fitting than the place he had been kept before … I really think that he is insane and maaaaybe they could find a cure to his disease '' added Raven  
'' I don't think that it is possible to find a cure to being british '' chimed Beast Boy  
'' Not all of them are like that !'' answered Robin . 

In the evening , it was decided that Mad Mod would be eventually sent to Arkam later that week . Upon hearing that decision , Robin decided to call Gordon to make things easier and the long time friend of his mentor decided that he would help by sending a recommandation to the Asylum and by sending police cars to escort Mod . 

'' Timeskip '' 

When Mod entered Arkham , there was plenty of murmurs . As it was his first time being here and as the staff didn't knew where they should put him , or even if he was dangerous enough to survive more than a day in the Asylum , he had a doctor appointment with the more renewed doctor of the Asylum : Dr Leland . As it was just for a meeting , the guards didn't need him to change his previous outfit and he hadn't gotten Arkham uniform yet . 

And here he was . Flamboyant as ever . It was impossible for everyone to ignore the fact that he was British , even if they didn't knew him . He wore a classical suit , even if the only classical thing about it was the cut as it was , of course , patterned with the Union Jack . The contrast between this red haired man and his extravagant clothes and the grey walls of Arkham was terrible . And many inmates showed their teeth and started to hiss when he passed , some even insulting him . 

The guards only released Mod when he sat in the chair in front of Dr Leland's desk .  
'' So , I guess you already know why you are here mister Richard , don't you ? ''  
'' Well , I was just trying to help you know .. getting rid of all that corruption in that mockery of a country that you call home ''  
'' I think I see the problem … Tell me , Mister Richard , do you know since when you have developped your … hate... towards America ? ''  
'' Well , it surely would have been different if America was not lame or if it was glorious as before ''  
'' By before … you means...when it was a colony ? ''  
'' Yes ! It has not ever been that glorious since … ''  
'' Do you realise how many people have been hurt , deported or killed during colonisation ?'' 

It was at that precise moment that Leland understood why this seemingly harmless man was one of the biggest rogues that fought the teen titans . 

'' yes , but how that is a problem ? These people were insignificant twats and surely were not important . Plus , that was for the greater good of the greatest country in the world '' 

'' well , wait one a minute or two '' 

Leland was disgusted . This man was really insane and out of his mind . 

'' I think that's enough for today Mr Richard '' she said , while opening the door . 

The guards entered the room and handcuffed Mod .  
'' It's time to go '' said one of them , while looking at Leland who only raised her thumb to say that they would keep him . '' but before , you need to be changed '' he adressed Mod .

'' Do not tell me I will have to wear this rag !!'' exclaimed the fashion designer .  
'' All the imnates need to '' sternly answered the guard . 

Within that , he shoved Mod towards the hallways and made him enter a little room to get him changed . 

'' Can I keep that ?'' Mod asked , showing the guard a little pin with the Union Jack on it .  
The guard examinated it during a little time , and decided that Mod could keep it . After putting on the uniform , Mod pinned the flag on top of his nametag . 

'' now , we have to decide we're we should put you '' said the guard , when they went out of the room and into the hallways . 

'' You should put him with Tetch !'' another guard screamed .  
'' isn't Tetch with someone else ? ''  
'' No , he isn't . Fries was released recently ''  
'' isn't that dangerous ? I mean , I have followed the acts of that Mad Mod on TV and he seems to have a common point with Tetch . I mean , they're both technological geniuses '' said a third guard  
'' I think that's less dangerous than putting him with an American . He could probably kill his roommate in his sleep '' answered the first guard  
'' you're not wrong '' said the second guard . 

'' who is that man named Tetch ? '' said Mod , visibly curious about his new imnate .  
'' You've never heard of Jervis Tetch ? I guess you're lucky '' 

The guard sighed . They arrived in front of a cell with one man in it . He was visibly bored . When the guard told Mod to enter as he couldn't close the door correctly while he was in the way , Mod heard the man recite something . 

'' The sun was shining on the sea,  
Shining with all his might:  
He did his very best to make  
The billows smooth and bright--  
And this was odd, because it was  
The middle of the night. ''

Mod looked at the man . He had straight long blonde hair tied in a bun and seemed to be blue eyed .  
Even if he was sitting , Mod quickly realised that that man was visibly small and had rabbit teeth .  
'' an almost perfect Englishman . If he was a bit taller , and maybe if his teeth weren't that cliché …''  
thought Mod . 

''The moon was shining sulkily,  
Because she thought the sun  
Had got no business to be there  
After the day was done--  
"It's very rude of him," she said,  
"To come and spoil the fun!" 

It was only when the man finished rhyming the second couplet that Neil realised why it seemed familiar . 

'' Through the Looking Glass huh ? '' 

To Neil's surprise , the man looked up at him , confirming his intiution that he had blue eyes . 

'' you … you know … that poem ? '' 

Oh . And that was at that moment that Neil understood the mockery of the guards before . It was the first time that Tetch spoke loud enough for Mod to hear his accent . He was English too . '' should have guessed sooner by his name … although it is not very common either '' though Mod .

'' yes . Manchester ? '' was all that Neil answered 

'' I see . London ? '' 

'' Yes . Since when are you here ? '' 

'' Quite a long amount of time , really . When I arrived here for the first time , I had short hair . But it was not … you know , of one block … I went in and out '' It was the first time that Tetch actually talked in full sentence to Mod . 

'' It is easy to go outside of here ? ''

'' It is actually quite hard , except if you are not alone . ''

'' are you alone ? '' 

'' No , as I've already spent a lot of time in here , I met some interesting people , some even became my friends . You'll probably met them tomorrow '' 

'' Are they all … you know … '' 

'' Criminals ? Dangerous ? . Technically yes but they are very different from what you see in the newspapers or on the TV , they are actually very nice .''

'' no... I mean … their nationality … ''

'' Americans ? Yes . We are the only brits here . ''

'' Oh . That's going to be a problem . ''

'' Have you never meet americans before ? '' 

'' Of course I have . But I think that's a shame I have to be treated the same way as them . '' 

Jervis went silent . He didn't know what do to with that man . And understood why the guards decided it would be best to put that man with him . He would probably have already murdered anyone else but me . He also understood why he was so quickly admitted in Arkham and realised that , although all the friends he had met here were Americans he never considered that to be a problem , nor they considered him as a nuisance because he was British . None of them spoke later that night and it was early when the guard came to woke them up . They , then , went to the common room to have a breakfast , Mod following Jervis as he didn't knew where the room was .

When they arrived , Harley , Jonathan and Edward were already eating . All of them looked upon Mod , Edward visibly curious about the newcomer . Jervis sat across Jonathan , with Mod on his side . Before one of the two could talk , Harley took the blank as an opportunity to speak :

' Hiya Jerv ! I'm Harley , the man who's marking all the paper sheets with the questions marks is Edward and the grumpy one is Jonathan .And you are ? ''

Mod gruntled , visibly annoyed by the fact that the American was trying to talk to him . 

'' I'm Neil Richards , better known as Mad Mod '' he said '' and I hate you and your stupid country with a burning passion '' he muttered under his breath , only for Jervis to glare at him. 

'' aren't you this guy who tried to steal the declaration of independance ? '' asked Nygma  
'' yes . '' answered Mod ''is that a problem ? ''  
'' No , I just though it was very weird . I think that you could have taken over Washington … ''  
'' I like your way of thinking . I don't think that my idea was that weird , all I wanted to do was to tear it down ''  
'' so the USA would belong to the United Kingdom again '' said Johnatan with a sarcastic tone.

It was the first time he talked this morning . He looked at Jervis in the eyes and they both understood why he did this : he perfectly knew what kind of individual was Mod . After all , he had studied psychology . 

'' why do you think that would be better ? '' said Jonathan , visibly wanting to tempt Mod  
'' Because all of these flaws … that exists .. would not have been created if the USA had not become independant ''  
'' sure it would've been different , but I think some flaws are inherent in the creation of a country . I , mean , the Canada still has flaws , as New Zealand , or Australia ''  
'' Yes , but I still think that Canada is ...better functionning . I mean , it is less divided and their education system , plus their health system is better . As it is for New Zealand . I think Australia is different . Contrary to the others , it was always supposed to be a prison , and it seems in itself that the Devil has designed this place to be its nest, maybe as a sign of destiny '' . 

It was the first time that Mod didn't seem to be against talking to an American , even considering that Jonathan was a stranger . 

'' Sure , it is made to be the Devil's nest , I won't have arguments against you on this one '' said Jonathan . 

The bell rang on that , signing the end of their breakfast . 

'' See you later !'' said Jervis  
'' Ya ! See ya later ! '' answered Harley 

With that , they all went to their rooms , Jervis and Neil closely followed by guards . When they arrived in their cell , Jervis looked at Neil and said ; 

'' hey , Mod ? Well huh , Richards ? ''

'' Yes ? And by the way, you can call me Neil. We are going to be stuck together during a moment , right ? Mod is fine too . ''

'' You are right . And Neil seems fine for me . You can call me Jervis , or Hatter . Our little group constantly switch between our surnames and our names ''

'' Talking about Hatter , when did your obsession for Alice in Wonderland start ? It is the source of your surname and costume , right ?''

'' Oh . My mother used to read it to me when I was little . It was her favourite book of all time . And that's why she named my sister by that name .'' 

'' You have a sister ? '' 

'' Yes . She was four years younger than me . We lived together during a long time after the death of our parents . My mother died of cancer when I was 20 , and my father quickly followed her two years later in a car accident . ''

'' I am really sorry for you . I didn't knew … It must have been really hard . ''

'' Don't be . It was a long time ago , but I have to admit that I never quite recovered . My sister died of a drug overdose , around two years after the accident . I always felt like I tried my best to save her from this end , but I guess it wasn't enough '' 

'' Sometimes , even trying our best cannot change destiny and I know that we can never recover totally from such pain . I had the chance of loosing my parents from old age , but I cannot pretend that I was prepared for this ...And I cannot imagine how sad I would be if I had lost my twin sister ''

'' You have a twin sister ? ''

'' Yes . She still lives in London and we still send each others letters . She is very dear to me , although it had not been easy everyday . She is severely autistic and always needed people to help her . I am also on the spectrum . ''

'' Is … Is England one of your specific interests ? ''

'' Not quite . Well , not as one . I love history . I've never considered that to be boring . I think its fascinating . I also love music . It really helps me to concentrate in my everyday life and to control my sensory issues . One of my favourite things in existence is studying fabric .''

'' is that why you became designer ? ''

'' yes . Fabric is fascinating . The way it can move, its textures , its noise … the way it can sculpt a body , or how we like some fabrics and hate others . But I feel that we're digressing . What was our first question ? '' 

'' My first question ? '' 

'' Yes . In the very beginning . Before you asked me how you should call me. ''

'' I just wanted to ask why you choose Mad Mod . But now I understand a part of it … '' 

'' I have always loved Mod culture . It was really the greatest years of Britain I think . The years when it was culturally most expanded . ''

'' Sure it was ! You know what , I've learned one important thing about you today. ''

'' what ?''

'' Apparently you can talk to people without aggressing them '' 

'' What do you means by aggressive ? Having a strong opinion about my country ? '' 

'' You have a strong opinion on the UK , sure . But most of the time you are really aggressive about it and strangely that didn't happen yesterday when you met my .. huh … friends . ''

'' I am not aggressive and I think it was one of the few moments where people next to me had valid arguments . ''

'' you appreciate them , don't you ? '' 

'' I have to admit that I find them rather interesting . ''

'' It is a bit late . I think we should try to sleep . Tomorrow we will have to shower . And in Arkham shower is early . ''

'' Good night . I guess '' 

'' Yes , you too . And don't snore '' 

'' I do not snore ! It is not very gentleman of me to do such a thing ! ''

The conversation ended with a laugh from Jervis , followed by second laugh from Mod . The next morning , the guard came earlier than before and both of them followed him into the hallways . It was a place where Mod hadn't been before . There was no cells in the walls and most of the Rogues were already ligned up to shower . There was plenty of people that Mod had never seen before ,including a short man with a long nose , a red haired man whose hair was clearer and longer than Jonathan , and a woman who had green skin and long red hair . 

Arriving in the showers , Neil took place next to Jervis , both in their cabins . Before they even started , a manical laugh was heard . 

'' At whom belongs this laugh ?'' politely asked Mod 

'' Joker .'' answered Jonathan '' he's the most famous resident here . You haven't met him yet because he was in solitary . He tried to blow up the whole restroom two days before your arrival '' 

'' Isn't he that clown lad all the newspapers speak of ? '' said Mod 

'' Lad ? Like a short ladder ? '' said a feminine voice that Mod hadn't heard before . 

'' No , lad is equivalent to , I don't know … chap ? '' answered Jervis 

'' chap ? What is a chap ? Jervis , I've never heard you use such a weird language before … honestly you're scaring me right now '' said Ed , visibly interested by the conversation

'' From what I get , I think that a chap or a lad would be more or less the equivalent of dude or man '' 

'' yes . It is roughly that . Its just that chap is the English version and lad is the scottish equivalent'' answered Jervis . '' and all of this is not a weird or made-up language , it is British English '' 

'' or the true original language from what comes your gibberish '' said Mod . 

'' Oh no , here's he come again '' said Jonathan 

'' What I say is true . Your barbaric language is not even a language , it's barely understandable . It's all gibberish to me '' 

'' Then , if it is so gibberish , why do I understand you since the beginning even if I don't know you ? Said a voice ''

'' The first thing I have to say is that you are being extremly impolite by interrupting our conversation . The next thing I have to say is a question ; who are you ? ''

'' Well , I don't feel like I am interrupting anything . I feel more like I am giving my opinion in a debate about wheter British English is a real langage or not . And second , My name , well surname , is Music Meister . '' 

'' British English is a real langage indeed you twat ! '' screemed Mod '' and contrary to Jervis I do not care a single second for what your name is as you are probably dumber than most of americans , which is surprising considering how low their IQ is '' 

'' Mod , would you mind to stop insulting the many people of this room ? We are going to have problems . In the better case , you will probably get bullied really hard and hurt by people that are ten times stronger than you and who have been in prison since what seems to be an eternity and in the worst case you will end up in solitary which , in itself , is not something enjoyable. "


	2. Time to think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that , even if he has encountered others Americans than the Teen Titans , Mad Mod still has too much pride about his country . Well , he will soon discover that what he claims to be the truth may be something that he needs to stop staying in a place like Arkham .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we start having some revelations . And although the story between Mod and Hatter is supposed to be central , I didn't feel to only talk about them so instead I decided there would be some others plots , related to their life in Arkham . And YES I intent to have many LGBTQ characters because I definitely need some representation and also because headcannons .

'' Stop Mod ! ''screamed Jervis . '' You are just being rude and I absolutely don't want all the Americans and my friends around us to think that all Britons are arseholes like you ! '' 

''You think that I am an arsehole ? '' said Mod , turning to Tetch with a menacing glare , his fists clenched . 

At this moment , Jervis realised that Mod was way taller than him and that he could probably end very injured . Mod was also less in a bad shape and rather thin . But before Mod had the time to do anything , Jonathan interposed between the two , causing Mod to go back to do whatever he was doing . The rest of the time in the showers , no one talked as they judged that the situation was probably too risky and that they would probably end up by having a collective punition .

After ended up showering , they went to the breakfast room . It was way less quiet than the day before , probably because many of the inmate were more woken up by the shower . All the rogues took the plates and went to seat together . The silence was interrupted by Harley , quietly asking ; 

'' Are you always like that when you met people ? '' To Mod . 

Before Mod had the slightest chance to respond , Jonathan asked if he knew why he was like that and since when he began acting this way . It was clear to everyone seated that they were curious about the newcomer , and also that they were the ones with experiences in the psychological field and that thet were trying to deduct who Mad Mod basically was . 

'' I think its something that was passed down and down during generations . All of my family used to serve the country . And I was the only one that couldn't . ''

'' What do you mean by that ? '' 

'' If we talk about the long term , many of my ancestors were what your people call colonists . They went to Asia , Africa , and of course , America and when some came back to England , we were rich . In more modern times , my great grand father didn't fought against the nazis in a direct way . He used to work for the BBC during the war , and helped the Resistance . My grand father was part of the British Navy Army , and helped sunk some german ships . All of these people were on my father side , my mother and her family were Scottish , and I have to admit that I have only heard of them , never met them in person . The only Scot I knew was her . She flew away from Scotland when she was 20 after meeting my dad . She used to be part of a clan but she never took prestige in it and never taught me the tongue '' 

'' Is your mother the reason you couldn't serve your country ? '' 

'' oh no ! No , no , no . In fact , she served England as well , as a ambassador in foreign countries . She used to be one of the best of her agence and promoted our country quite well . My dad was a colonel in the regular army . '' he paused for a moment , before saying '' and the USA killed them both '' 

'' what ? What do you mean by the USA killed them both ? '' said Jonathan , visibly intrigued by what Mad Mod had to say 

'' For my mother , she was send by her superior on an tropical island that was owned by the USA and she caught a tropical illness . It was incurable . For my father , well he was in the army . He accepted to be send in a war that was started by the US , to help the US army . It was the only way he could get a raise , so he accepted it despite knowing that it was highly dangerous '' 

'' And he never came back '' said Harley , finishing what Neil couldn't finish .'' and you say that you are the only one that couldn't serve the country ? On what is this based ? '' 

'' I've a sister . A twin sister . She is disabled . I had to take care of her for many years '' He said , visibly touched 

'' Oh . I don't know why but I have a feeling that's related on why you started you criminal career ? " said Scarecrow 

''And you are right . I spend many years being inside , with her and that's probably why I'm so pale . During these times , I had not much to discover about . Apart from my own house . I was fascinated by fabrics . The way they were all so differents while sharing similar capacities . The way some shone in the dark . The way some floated in air while others could protect you from a potential pain . '' 

'' I've noticed your sketchs '' said Jervis '' self taught ? '' 

'' Oh uh . I have always kept them with me , and as having a pen and something to write on is allowed in Arkham , I though I could practice during some time . And yes . I started to draw out of boredom , I guess '' He added 

'' Have you ever been to school ? '' asked Jonathan 

'' No , all that I have done was learning from old books in my home and by my nannies '' answered Mod . 

'' And why did you start your criminal career ? '' 

'' Well ... One day my parents found someone that could take care of my sister and decided to sent me to London . There I started some litterature studies and a job in a place that designed and sold clothing . I stole many things from that shop , but no one ever noticed . Guess I was too quiet for anyone to notice me . Except for that one British designer . '' 

'' How is that relevant to your criminal career ? '' Screemed Nygma 

'' That is relevant ! '' said Harley 

'' ... He said that he liked my designs and offered me to work for him . Fastforwards , he sent me to America . It was a difficult moment . My sister's education was being more and more difficult to pay as she had grown and was no longer a young girl . She needed many things now , some for her leisures , others for her education . Going to America was the only way I could pay for such a thing , so I went '' 

With that , the breakfast ended and everyone went back to their cells . 

The first thing that Poison Ivy did to Harley upon arriving to their cells was to ask in what manners what Mod had told them was relevant to his criminal career . Harley started by saying that the fact he lived with his sister for so many years caused him to lost the touch with reality . To what Pamela answered : 

'' but he had people to teach him ? '' 

'' Yes ! But think about what kind of person was his father . A colonel . He was probably very strict and had pride in his country . He probably wouldn't let anyone tell his son that the country he fought for wasn't glorious .'' 

'' But , he read books right ? '' 

'' Yes , but we cannot be sure of what kind of books his family had . I am sure that they never mentionned the suffering during the coloniazation . I'm pretty sure that they were the kinds of books that Jervis had read too '' 

'' You means , poesy , tales and others things ? '' 

'' Yes . And I think that the common point of all authors is that they often romantize things . Like maybe their country '' 

'' That's probably why he see the United Kingdom like that today . And maybe he associate America to evil because that was the first time he had been abroad and he didn't really choose it . He only did so to pay for his sister . '' 

'' Probbably . And I also think it must have scared him . Imagine not being able to be in school , to meet others persons and suddently you discover that there is a world outside . And you're in the most noisy , the bigger , and the most impressive country of the world . Imagine how lost you may feel '' 

On the other side of Arkham , there was others people muttering about Mod . These people were respectly named Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma . 

'' So , you really though that that man , Mod , was interesting ? '' jokingly asked Edward to Jonathan 

'' On a psychological level , yes . '' sternly answered his cellmate '' I think he might have some autistics characteristics as well '' 

'' and how the hell you saw that in a short time ? '' 

'' well . The way he expresses . He is pretty down to Earth , talk wise . He also have a tendencie to never look at the people in their eyes , while talking or simply sitting in front of someone . He also seems to have an interest and a knowledge in the United Kingdom that may be inequaled by many . But I don't really study him for that . No , what interests me is... '' 

'' his similarities with Jervis . '' 

Jonathan looked surprised . How did he guess ? 

'' Well , its simple . It's the face you're making when he talks . I can see that you're worried for Jervis '' 

'' I have to admit that I'm afraid he will hurt him . Sure , he seems calm most of the time , but there's still times when he could seriously injure someone . '' 

'' I don't think it will happen . I mean , why would he hurt Jervis ? They have many similarities , they understand plenty of things that many of us don't . And they seem to have the same kind of desilusion '' 

'' Yes ... Let's say that both see the world differently . '' 

'' They both see people diffently than they are , they both want to expand their world , they also both did it because of a British based desillusion '' 

'' After all , Charles Dogson did this story to mock Victorian England . And British stereotypes '' 

'' How do you know that ? '' 

'' Jervis . '' 

'' Oh ... I see . After all , you're close , aren't you ? Isn't a part of your problem with Mod caused by jealousy ? '' 

'' maybe . I was the one to be with him before that guy came . And yes , I do consider him as my best friend , maybe even more '' 

'' what do you mean by maybe even more ? '' 

'' I ... I don't know ... I have to admit that I have feelings for Jervis . But I'm unsure if he would eventually return them . And even ... '' 

'' You think that Jervis would date Mod ? I don't think that's his style , well , if he was attracted to men '' 

After theses discutions , they all went back to their occupations , patiently waiting for the moment when the imnates would be released to go in the common room . Going to the common room was the highlight of the day as it was two hours the rogues could spend together without needing to do nothing more than playing or reading , or even watching films . 

'' Hey ! Get up ! We have to go to the common room and I do not want to be late . '' said Jervis to Mod 

'' You have a common room ? Here ? In Arkham ? '' 

'' Yes ! '' 

'' and how's the ambiance ? Like ... like the common room we had when we were in class during middle-school and high-school ? or it is different ? '' 

'' That's pretty much the same ... except we are all criminals here , and many people here are way more violent than high-schoolers ... In every case , it is surely worst than the house I was in '' 

'' That's surprising considering that you were probably in the worst house of your school '' 

'' In fact I was not ! '' 

After this little chat , they both went to their preoccupations . A bit of time passed and a guard soon came knocking on the door . They both got up from their sitting position and followed him into the hallways . Here and there , others guards were asking the prisonners if they wanted to come , many accepting . When they finally entered the room , there was already plenty of people . Jonathan had started a game of chess with Edward , and Fries was talking with Oswald . They came and Jervis and Neil both sat , Neil looking at the way Jonathan and Edward calculated their movment , while Jervis only seemed to be waiting . When they arrived , Pamela and Harley came . 

'' at least we can have some time together '' chimed Pamela 

'' Because you think being in the same cell isn't sufficient ? '' 

'' I've never said that ! I just mean that it is more pleasing to be here than to be in our cells . But I thnk that the decoration of our cell is way better than the one in this room . '' 

'' Don't think that will makes me forgot what you said like 3 minutes ago . " 

'' I have to admit that your plants are pretty . '' 

'' They've got to be . They are my children after all '' 

After finishing their discussion ,they were greeted by Jonathan who immediatly asked Harley : '' are you the last to come ? '' 

'' Yes ! Joker is in solitary again '' joyfully responded Harley 

" Do you know that you aren't supposed to be happy when your partner's in solitary , right ? '' said Nygma 

'' Well ... About that ... I may have something to say ... '' said Harley , quietly compared on how loud she spoke most of the time 

'' We are dating '' sternly said Pamela 

'' I wanted to be the one to say it ! '' screamed Harley , visibly going back to her usual tone . 

'' You know why I did that ... it would have been too exhuberant if you did it '' and she added '' and yes , I'm attracted to women '' 

'' And I'm bisexual ! '' 

After she added that , most people started clapping , well , they did after Jervis began . The fact he did it caused Nygma to slowly look at a mortified Jonathan . Maybe there was a chance . 

'' since when did you start dating ? '' asked Jonathan 

'' Oh , it had been 3 weeks now . You know , it had been a long time since the Joker spend time with me . When we are outside he always meet his gang and even here he always end up in solitary '' 

'' I think you forgot the most important here . He cheated on her '' added Pamela with a hateful glare . 

'' now I hate him even more than I did before and I though that wasn't possible before today '' said Jonathan 

'' It doesn't surprise me actually . But I have to admit , my dear Harley that I do think that being with Miss Isley is the best decision you have ever made . I always though that you may be looking cute as a couple . '' said Jervis , to what Jonathan started choking '' I don't mean it in a creepy way Jonathan ! '' 

'' No ... I wasn't choking because of that ... You ... you actually support LGBT people ? '' 

'' Yes and how couldn't I considering who I am ? I'm not surprised you thought of me as a biggot considering how weird you have been acting around me since we both know eachother '' 

" Well . That change things . '' 

'' What do you mean by that change things ? How does the fact that I'm panromantic change something ? '' 

'' Panromantic ? You means that you don't feel sexual attraction ? '' added Mad Mod 

'' How do you know that ? '' Said Jervis 

'' Well , I'm asexual , so I guess ... that we share a lot more things that I've guessed ? '' added Mod 

'' Wow . I guess that we are a lot queer here then . '' added Nygma 

'' what ? You too ? '' said Jonathan 

'' and Selina too . She is bisexual '' added Harley , joyfully . 

'' Is there anything you wanted to tell me darling ? '' Jervis asked , while looking at Jonathan . 

'' no...no '' 

They continued to chat , and they started playing cards alltogether until it was the end of the recess . 

'' I wonder what is your friend's sexuality '' started Mod , while him and Jervis were sitting on their respective beds , Mod in the higher bunk bed while Jervis was on the other . 

'' you are curious about Americans now ? That's new '' 

'' I'm not interested in all Americans ! I still think that most of the people that popullate that country are idiots ! But ... I have to admit that I find your friend rather interesting and , to put it frankly , quite clever '' 

'' and what does his sexuality has to do with it ? '' 

'' Ok . I have to admit that I think that he would actually be okay to date you . I do not know . I have this feeling that he might be attracted to males . It is his gestures , I think '' 

Jervis was too embarrased to even respond something but he hoped so much that was Mod has said was true . He had so many false hope before concerning the people he loved that he didn't want to have problems again . And he truly loved Jonathan and didn't want to ruin their friendship for nothing . He was still thinking that staying close as friends would be alright , even if he longed for so much more since a few time . It had been an eternity since he had a crush on the doctor . Well , since he met him in Arkham . But he always though that Crane wouldn't even want to date him . He was shorter than most of men , couldn't speak very clearly most of the time and also had long hair and was British . He couldn't believe even one second that a tall and handsome American that had a psychology degree and looked like Apollon himself would have pride in dating a short british scientist like him . 

But somewhat , in his desilusions , what Mod had just said had made him regain a bit of hope . Mod was a newcomer and he had already a feeling about Jonathan , which was weird , as most of people though that his friend was intimidating and unassuming at best . 

'' How can you guess that ? Have you studied psychology or something ? '' he asked Mod 

'' Oh no . Although at a moment in my life I wanted to do that but most of people told me to do something else as they called me too manipulative or ambitious and were afraid that I would potentially harm my patients . But I know that because when I wasn't creating new clothes I went to a lot of gay bars , café ect... and believe me , I have seen so many of them acting like Jonathan acts around you '' 

'' I always though he acted strange , but his actions didn't lead me to infirm or confirm whether or not he could possibly date me or not . He barely talked to me since you have arrived and all that he said is that the guards shoudn't have put two experts in technology into the same cell . And yes , maybe there was a certain hint of jealousy in his voice . Speaking of technology , how did you became such an expert ? Pardon me if it seems silly but I don't see any predisposition regarding the fact that you are a fashion designer and not a scientist'' 

'' It's not a silly question at all . Technology has always been something I am interested in since I was a child . You know , I have always been trying to understand how today's world work and as technology is inherent .. I knew that technology wasn't going to play a big part in my job but I took an interest in it and learned how to do things myself . And as I was working on the human mind to see what customers would actually buy , I found it interesting to test a few things . Moreover, my interest in technology has helped me understand how advertisments and screens work , helping me for the photos and the runaways ''

I think I can see a link with your criminal career now . The use of the screens come from your backrgound as a designer ... '' 

I think that I might have taken a liking to seeing my image displayed on big screens around a very known city . And working on the red carpet allowed me to make my plans for world domination as I was more accustomed to work on big screens than most of the villains . '' 

That's why you have such an image and that's how you developped your work right ?


End file.
